In conventional downhole stimulation or testing procedures, the stimulation or testing assembly is deployed downhole into the desired zone of interest, which may be thousands of feet long. Thereafter, the entire zone is stimulated or tested at once to determine if it will produce or to conduct pressure testing.
Such an approach is problematic in that it is very difficult to determine which portions of the zone of interest are producing or resulting in pressure changes. Although flow and pressure data are generated for the zone, it is difficult to determine if such is measurements arise from the toe, heel, or somewhere in-between along the zone of interest.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an assembly which allows isolation and stimulation and/or testing of desired sections along a zone of interest of a well.